


Will and an o-ring gag

by Tomoyochan83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan83/pseuds/Tomoyochan83
Summary: Sketch of Will wearing an o-ring gag.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting sketch of a messy Will wearing an o-ring gag. Not sure yet if I'm going to color it or keep it black and white.

[](https://ibb.co/HFTJdjL)


	2. Added some color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inked the lines and added a couple layers of water color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this WIP. Just starting to build up color. I think I'll start working the beard in. Or should I leave him clean shaven?

[](https://ibb.co/8bVgTX0)


	3. Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished watercolor, and touched up the line quality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I bother with a background, or leave it as is? Share your thoughts in the comments 💕

[](https://ibb.co/yQbZpwX)


	4. Finally (actually) done! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used black and gold ink to color in the background. Do you like it as much as I do? Please forgive the poor lighting ^^;

[](https://ibb.co/qB66mY0)


End file.
